I Love You
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: My first sort of angsty DannyLindsay fan fic. I suck at summaries so just read if you wanna find out more about it.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

Lindsay angrily banged the door opened. She didn't care if the others saw her. She didn't care if she was disturbing the peace of the others trying to work. What she was interested in were the _answers_. She opened the locker room doors and saw him. She saw him leaning on his locker door with his arms folded. He looked as if he was deep in thought about something. There was a wound on his forehead which had been treated already.

"You think you're so smart, eh Messer?" she said.

"What are you talking about?"

Lindsay let out a bitter laugh. "Don't play dumb with me, Danny. You certainly know what I'm talking about. About how you went to confront a suspect without backup!"

"Look, if you're here to give me a lecture, save it, alright? I already got one from Mac and that's enough!"

"_What_ were you thinking?" she said, her cheeks flushed with anger. "What the hell were you thinking, Danny?"

"I was _thinking_ about putting a murderer behind bars! Is that wrong?"

"Oh, hell yeah it's wrong if you didn't do it without _backup_!"

"I had everything all worked out, alright?"

"You're not a one-man team, Danny! You _do not_ run this place! What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm proving that I can handle difficult and tight situations in a perfectly calm way. So don't you go shouting at me about it! You're not my mother!"

"I'm not your mother. But I _am_ your girlfriend; is it wrong to care about you?"

"I don't need anyone to care about me; I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me. I can take care of myself."

"Fine. Have it your way," said Lindsay.

With that, she quickly put on her coat, grabbed her car keys and walked out of the locker room. Danny sighed and hung his head. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sheldon.

"Hey Danny, wanna grab some hot dogs with me?" asked Sheldon.

Danny shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"Uh oh," said Sheldon. "I've seen that look before. I saw Lindsay walking out of here in a hurry. Don't tell me you had another fight with her."

"I just did."

"About what?"

"About the Larelle murder case."

Danny began telling Sheldon all the details about the argument he had with Lindsay. Sheldon just listened and nodded.

"You should thank her, you know," said Sheldon.

Danny looked at Sheldon in disbelief. "_What_? She was the one who was yelling at me!"

"That's because she cares about you. It's called 'tough love'. She's afraid that you'd get hurt. She's afraid that something terrible will happen to you. What if the suspect goes berserk and attacked you? What if you ended up in the hospital?"

Danny grew quiet. Sheldon took this opportunity to tell him more. "Didn't you know how worried Lindsay was for you when she found out about it? Let me tell you; she was hysterical. She kept talking about you. It was hard for Flack and me to calm her down. Plus, you almost lost your job."

Danny sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright," he said. "You got me. It's just that I don't know why it's such a big of a deal."

"Imagine if Lindsay went without backup and almost got attacked by the suspect. How would _you_ feel?"

"I would feel extremely pissed off."

"And won't you march up to her too and yell at her exactly like the way Lindsay yelled at you?"

"Yeah…"

Sheldon shot Danny a I-told-you-so look. "I guess you're right. I have to apologize to Lindsay."

"That you should do."

"Thanks, Sheldon."

Sheldon glanced at his watch. "Still want that hot dog?"

**AT LINDSAY'S APARTMENT…**

Lindsay pulled out a tub of ice-cream. Chocolate chip cookie. Just what she needed. Ice-cream to cool herself off. Grabbing a spoon, she made her way towards her living room and switched on the television. She was flipping through the channels.

"Boring… boring… boring… boring…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Groaning, she put the ice-cream down and walked over to answer the door. She was surprised to see Danny standing there with a huge bouquet or red roses for her.

"Yes?" she said to him.

"I came here to apologize."

Lindsay opened the door wider for him. "Come in."

He came in and stood facing her. "Lindsay, I'm sorry about what happened in the locker room today. You were right; you were just looking out for me. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

Lindsay looked at him straight in the eye. His baby blue eyes were getting to her. "Took you that long to notice."

"Look, Lindsay… I was wrong, alright? I admit. I should have called for backup and I should not have yelled at you for looking out for me. I'm sorry."

He gave the flowers to her and she accepted them. She still didn't say anything. Danny just put his hands into his pockets and was about to leave when Lindsay suddenly grabbed him by his arm.

"I forgive you," she said softly and hugged him tightly. "It's just that I was so scared for you. I kept thinking what if something terrible happened to you."

"I know and I was stupid. Very stupid."

Lindsay pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him. "Just promise me you'll never do that next time."

"I promise."

They kissed for a while before pulling away. Lindsay leaned her forehead on Danny's forehead. She gingery touched the bandage in Danny's head.

"That was fast," she said.

"What was fast?"

"Your apology. You usually take a few days before you come and apologize."

"Well…"

"Sheldon talked to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did."

Lindsay laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too."


End file.
